


Offering

by maraudernight



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Character Death, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudernight/pseuds/maraudernight
Summary: Joseph worshiped a god that he craved to summon to this world, not afraid to hand out anything to accomplish his final goal.To Lewis, Joseph was his equivalent to said god. For the man, he could give everything to his lover, even if there weren’t many to offer.





	Offering

He always knew what the man was planning to take away.   
The unusually perfect smiles, the suspiciously lively talks, the manipulation that existed under what they assumed was love…… Everything was obvious to his eyes; yet he never said a word about it, playing along with the blonde’s game.   
He was here to stop Joseph’s actions in the first place, but now he had changed his mind. Even when he was locked up in the dungeon, nearly bleeding to death, he still didn’t regret changing his intentions.   
“Lewis……” The man’s voice echoed in his ears. It was melodious, a sweet venom slowly seeping into his veins, his heart, all the way to his soul. He didn’t know why he still felt the urge to smile at his former lover.   
“You look glamorous, my precious Lewis……” And he was intoxicated. Stranded and helpless like a weak prey that was hunted down, seeing heaven before letting go of its final breath and meaningless struggles.   
“Is there anything you’d like to say, before I sacrifice you to my god?” Joseph was gentle, the opposite of what he was like the night they spent together before. “To your friends, to your family?”  
Joseph. Mortal Father of the Savior. It should have went something like this…… He couldn’t remember any mentions of that.   
He wanted to ask if his friends were fine, or tell the man to stay away from his daughter; however he knew that his first thoughts were never most sincere, and bit down bitter words that might’ve become a life-saving dagger.   
“Not wanting to cooperate with me, yes?” The blonde chuckled with strange glee. “Do not hesitate to resist my actions- Even though all will still be in vain.”  
“Await for the ceremony, my miraculous Lewis- After I finish off all which blocks in the way, you shall have the honor to participate in summoning my god.” With that as an ending the man wearing black took a graceful stroll down the corridors, eventually disappearing from eyesight.   
He didn’t utter a word, feeling cold hands of an unknown soul keeping him on a icy pillar.   
Even though there were nothing preventing him from breathing, he still suffered from asphyxia. Dark dots danced around within his eyesight, the beating of an overused, dying heart making loud and obnoxious noises in his throbbing brain.   
Bruises formed by ropes that tied him were aching more than cuts and burns scattered around his body. He panted heavily, trying to muster what’s left of the oxygen existing in the dungeon to keep himself alive.   
Flickers of a candle vanished completely, nothing could be seen by now. In the vast darkness, it was easy for a lone soul to lose track of time.   
The bleeding had stopped, wounds beginning to itch.   
His face was dampened by the moist floor, uncomfortable shadows crawling onto his skin, into his bones. Eerie as it seemed, he still didn’t regret being mentally attached to that blonde devil in disguise.   
Joseph worshiped a god that he craved to summon to this world, not afraid to hand out anything to accomplish his final goal. To Lewis, Joseph was his equivalent to said god. For the man, he could give everything to his lover, even if there weren’t many to offer.   
Now that he could become an offering to Joseph’s god, some distorted thirst in his pit of his stomach was quenched. He was content, happy even, to be left here, eager to see his own blood plastered over the man’s white face, shimmering hair, and holy robes.   
But Joseph doesn’t seem to be returning, and his life is at haste.   
What else could he do, apart from dying off like the man wished?  
The only thing he was able to keep was a sigh, never escaping from his lips, never brought along with his life. He shall be a sacrifice, an offering, a memoir to an once possible romance.   
Joseph…...


End file.
